


Famous Last Words

by LovelyDragon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Famous Last Words, M/M, Songfic, Superfamily, Teen!Peter, Tony is Peters biological dad, Tony is a good dad, growing up fic, kid!Peter, mcr songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyDragon/pseuds/LovelyDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a baby boy is left at 22 year old Tony Stark's door step will he run for the hills or take the child in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letters from lost loved ones

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic about Peter Parker growing up with Tony Stark. I got the idea from the song Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance.  
> Tony is 22 in the first chapter and Peter is only a few days old.  
> I hope you enjoy

It was a dull night for Tony. He had just released his newest product to the military and he needed more inspiration for new products. So he was drinking. Maybe he would go out and pick up a girl. Or maybe a guy. Maybe even both.

He was thinking about how hot that would be when JARVIS spoke suddenly.

"Sir there is a woman at the door." He stated.

Tony smirked and jumped up. He wouldn't even have to leave his house.

"Sir she placed something on the door step and ran off." His AI interrupted his thoughts.

Tony's face fell realizing he would not be getting laid.

"What did she leave?" He asked making his way down stairs.

"I believe it is an infant."

Tony stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"A baby sir."

The billionaire started running but when he got to the door he stopped abruptly. He hesitated staring at the door.

"If you wish to catch her you have missed your chance sir." JARVIS spoke.

"Wh... Why do you think she left her baby?" Tony's voice was shaky.

"I would suggest reading the note she left with the child."

He hesitated still, conjuring up the idea that this might all be a dream. That he might just be passed out drunk atop his bar. He didn’t want to open the door fearing that if he did it would all become real. But he couldn’t just leave the baby out there, dream or not.

Tony's hand reached slowly out to the handle. His hand wrapped around it.

He heard a cry and he jumped back before putting his ear to the door.

It was silent for another second before he heard another cry but this time it didn't stop.

The dark haired man scrambled to grab the door knob. He slammed the door open finding the small baby there. It looked small even for a new born.

When it saw him it stopped crying and lifted his arms up at him, making baby noises.

"Um... Hi..." Tony muttered crouching down. He reached his hand out to the baby and it grabbed on to one of his fingers.

A small smile crossed Tony's face. He let the baby hold his finger as he reached for the note pinned to the infant’s shirt.

It read:

_“Dear Mr. Tony Stark_

_My name, well it doesn't really matter you won't remember me anyway, but my name is Mary Parker. This is our son. He's now only your son. By the time you are reading this I am probably already dead."_

Suddenly his finger was wrapped in saliva. Tony looked back at the boy with a mix of horror and surprise. The baby was simply mouthing on Tony's finger. The man turned back to the paper.

_"The information I am about to reveal to you could be potentially dangerous for both you and the baby. Please think carefully about who you reveal this information to._

_My name is Mary Parker. I have a husband named Richard Parker. We are both agents in the CIA and we are embarked on a very dangerous mission that has to do with Hydra. Knowing your hacking capabilities I'm guessing you've heard of them._

_We are working as double agents at the moment and I fear that Hydra has found out somehow. If they have found out then I am surely dead. If you wish to know more about my mission or my whereabouts, contact the CIA I have requested that, if you were to ask, to give you the information regarding my mission._

_Now to address my husband. He is legally my husband but it is just an elaborate cover. He is my friend and partner but not my lover. A few of the Hydra agents we're not convinced of the story so we decided to get me pregnant. Richard and I tried so hard to conceive but something in Richards’s genetics prevented it from happening. So I decided I would go out, pick up a guy, pop and hole in the condom and get pregnant. I didn't mean for it to be with you but I honestly didn't realize who I had slept with until the day after. You don't really get to keep up with celebrity news when you've been deep undercover for years._

_When I found out I was pregnant I was relieved and saddened. I thought that Richard and my cover was safe but saddened me knowing that I would not be able to keep this baby._

_Soon enough the Hydra agents began to get suspicious. You are the only person I can think of that can keep the baby safe. I fear that they are planning on killing the baby Richard and I. I do not think a human’s life should be taken away before they have had the chance to live it._

_He was born 2 months early. The stress of my job forced me into an early labor. I believe it may have also been luck. He was born just in time for me to send him to you. The doctors say he has no health problems and I have taken care of all the legalities, the boy is legally yours all you have to do is name him. If you have any troubles just contact the CIA and show them this letter, they will take care of everything for you._

_Best wishes,_

_Mary Parker"_

Tony stared down at the paper just taking a moment to process everything. He glanced at the baby to his right and realized that at some point the boy had fallen asleep with Tony's finger still in his mouth. The man hadn't even noticed.

He starred down at the baby who was so innocently ignorant of the horror that happened in his short life.

Tony looked back at the papers and found a birth certificate completely filled out except the name area. He folded it up and put it in his pocket before reaching over and gently lifting the baby off the ground. He made little upset noises before he started crying.

"Hey little guy... Shh shh." Tony cooed. "It'll be okay. It'll all be okay now. I'm here baby boy. It'll all be okay."

Tony wasn’t ready to be a dad, he was certain he was going to be a horrible dad…. But just this once he was going to step up and actually try.


	2. Obadiah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comes up with a name and adjusts to having Peter in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy ^_^  
> Edit: I added a picture, that I drew, at the end of the chapter

Tony couldn't sleep. He was laying in his bed with his new baby boy in his arms. He was warm, peaceful and one could even say happy but he still couldn't sleep.

The infant shifted in his arms and Tony pulled him a little bit closer. Now that he had the baby he was terrified something was going to come out of nowhere and take him away.

He closed his tired eyes and once again tried to sleep but to no avail. He put up a good fight but he eventually admitted to himself he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

Slow, as to not to wake the baby, he maneuvered himself out of the bed and started for the door. If he wasn't gonna get any sleep he was gonna go down to the work shop and do something useful.

When he got down there he pulled up the live feed of the sleeping baby. He meant to only have it in the background as he worked but he ended but just staring at the peacefully slumbering baby in his bed. He would have to make room for the baby. Make a room for him. And get bottles and diapers and stuff. The list continued on in his head.

"Have you thought of a name yet sir?" JARVIS spoke.

"Jesus J don't spook me like that."

"My apologies."

Tony thought about his AI's question for a moment.

"I was thinking Peter. I've always liked the name Peter."

"I think Peter is an excellent name."

"I was also thinking that he should keep his mother’s last name." Tony spoke. "Like a tribute to her I guess. And so I can keep him out of the press at least for a few years."

Peter, up on the screen, started shifting and then his eyes blinked open. When he saw he was alone his eyes welled up with tears and he let out a cry.

Tony was out the door and up the stairs faster that even he thought possible.

"Shhh hey baby boy," the new dad tried to comfort as he lifted his baby. "I'm here now. It's okay, you're not alone."

Peter stopped crying and was merely sniffing into Tony's shirt.

"Yeah Daddy's here. Everything's okay."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Over the next few days Tony went out shopping for baby supplies. In disguise of course. He did not want the press getting news of his child. He wanted Peter to grow up without the pressure of the media on his shoulders.

He also learned many new things about being a dad and babies in general.

Changing diapers was hard and disgusting. Feeding him was difficult because he refused to eat until it was two in the morning and Tony was trying to sleep. Putting him to sleep was a nightmare. Peter refused to sleep by himself. Actually he refused to be by himself at all. If Tony left the room for just one second Peter would start screaming until he came back. Tony had no idea why this was but he did know that he may never be able to pee by himself again.

The billionaire was totally lost in the bliss of his new baby he had completely forgotten he was supposed to be working on new products. Well he had forgotten until Obadiah came storming into his house ranting about the military being on his ass. Peter starting crying because of the loud yelling and the stranger.

"Shhh Peter it's okay." Tony tried to comfort and Obadiah starred in shock at the baby.

"Tony what the hell is that?" The older man asked. "What the hell is that?!"

"Shhh Obie you’re scaring him!" Tony held Peter close to his chest as he cried. "This is Peter, my son."

"Your son! You have a son and you didn't tell me about it?!" Obadiah yelled.

"Well if I'm being totally honest, it kind of just slipped my mind." Tony muttered. "Little Petey here keeps his daddy very busy." The young billionaire started talking to his kid in that voice that everybody uses when talking to a baby.

 _"Little Petey? Daddy_? What the hell is wrong with you Tony? You're no father, you’re a billionaire who builds weapons for a living. You don't have time to be a dad. You're only 20, you’re much too young to have a child. If he really is your kid than we should put him up for adoption.

"22" Tony muttered.

"What?"

"I'm 22 Obie." He said. "And there is no way in hell that I'm gonna let you take this kid from me. I'll work on more of your stupid weapons when I feel like it."

"Tony-"

"Get out of my house."

Obadiah glared but stormed off without another word.

Peter stopped sobbing and whimpering when he left the room.

[](http://imgur.com/kVFGTFi)


	3. Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First words, walking and teething.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long for me to put up. Iv'e had the chapter finished for forever but i just have been procrastinating putting it up. Sorry its so short the next chapter is longer and will be up much quicker.

Balancing baby and work was tough but Tony managed. After Obie left the other day he realized that if he didn't get to work the man was just going to come back and bug him again.

So he set up a play pen in the workshop so he could work and watch Peter at the same time.

Being a dad was even harder now that he had to work at the same time. He was stressed and tired and it was showing in his work.

He decided maybe he should get a babysitter. Yeah he could work with Peter in the workshop but he couldn't do the really dangerous stuff with the baby. And he couldn't take him on business trips without the risk of the press finding out. So sooner or later he was going to have to get a babysitter.

Tony went hunting for the perfect babysitter for his perfect baby boy.

That's when he met Virginia Potts. She was just perfect for the job. And he had already promised himself he would not try to bang her. He was a responsible man now that had responsibilities.

When she came in for her interview, for some reason Tony's goons that guarded the door wouldn't let her in. And if that wasn't bad enough they started harassing her.

So she pepper sprayed them.

She was then lovingly adorned with the name Pepper. After very short interview and a few documents later and Pepper was hired.

To be honest Pepper was more of a babysitter for Tony than she was for Peter. She made he went to the meetings he needed to go to and made sure he met his deadlines. And she was so good at keeping his secret. Tony raised her pay by like 50% by the end of the year.

By the time Peter was one Tony had managed to balance his work and his home life. Pepper had become a part of both and he loved that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Tony had days off he would spend hours on end just with his baby. Trying to teach him to walk, trying to teach him words, playing tickle monster or even just cuddling.

"Oh my baby boy," Tony murmured half asleep caressing Peters baby soft cheek. "Daddy loves you so much."

Peter squirmed, still fully awake, and tried to grab at his dad's face. Tony let him. His baby pulled on his nose and the young father smiled.

"Da" Peter giggled out.

Tony's eyes flew open.

"What was that? Did you just say da? Like daddy?" Tony said in a rush. "Come on you can say daddy right."

Peter looked up at his dad with an adorably confused expression before he started crying.

"Oh baby boy I'm sorry!" Tony pulled his baby to him and rocked him until he calmed down.

"Da" Peter sniffed into his shirt. "Dada"

Tony felt himself start crying too. "Yeah baby boy that's me. Dada."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ever since Peter learned the word Dada he did not stop saying it. It was all he ever said. He would point to Tony and say Dada. He would point to Pepper and say Dada. He would point at the TV, radio, window, a bird, pretty much anything and say Dada. Everything was Dada. But Tony didn't care because he was still Dada.

When he learned the word no it was the same thing all over again. Tony was still Dada though. Everything else was no.

"Peter are you hungry?"

"No!"

"Peter do you want your toys?"

"No!"

"Peter it's time for bed."

"No!"

This cycle continued with every new word he learned.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Peter took his first steps on his own Tony was working. Pepper was reading while the baby played on the floor in front of her. Tony was down in the workshop.

Tony's phone started to insistently ring.

"Tony! Tony turn on the video feed for the living room right now!" Pepper rushed out.

Tony did as told. He watched his baby boy as he tried to use the table to get on his feet. After he managed to stand he tentatively took his first few steps. Tony was smiling so brightly he could have burned someone's eyes out.

Walking quickly turned into running. Now that Peter had the freedom of walking he wanted to go everywhere. And he wanted to go fast. He would trip and but he rarely ever cried. He just got back up and kept going.

Peter could see things on his own that he couldn't see before. He would grab at new things and put them in her mouth and he would push any sort of button he found. Tony found it endearing, Pepper found it annoying.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Peter was a late bloomer when it came to teething. By the time he was a year old he had only one tiny tooth. But slowly the rest of his teeth came in too. It was a painful process for both Peter and Tony. The man couldn't bear to see his baby boy in pain.

Days passed into months where Peter chewed on everything. His toys, the corner of the table, strings, Tony's fingers. Tony was so afraid he was going to choke on something he could hardly work.

Pepper tried to reassure him and get him back to work but to no avail.

After a while Tony got used to his child's teething and hesitantly got back to a regular working schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again i'm sorry for the wait and i'll try to post the next chapter much quicker. I do hope you enjoyed. :)


	4. School sucks and so does Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School and a birthday party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate school

When you're four years old and you've rarely ever been out of the house to experience the world the idea of kindergarten is a little intimidating to you. So of course Peter whined and cried about having to go for hours on end. And then he found out that Tony wouldn't be taking him, Pepper would be, he threw a tantrum. He wrecked his toys and threw things at Pepper. He knocked things over and spilled liquids.

Pepper had to call Tony in for this one.

"Hey baby boy what's up?" He asked causally like his son hadn't just thrown the worst tantrum in history.

The casualness only made the toddler more upset and he tried to throw a decorative ceramic dolphin, off the coffee table, at him. It missed by a mile and crashed into the floor.

"Hey I liked that one," Tony said. "Why are you destroying things that I like?" Tony asked acting oblivious.

"Because I hate you!!" Peter grunted at him crossing his tiny little arms.

The genius knew that his son was only speaking in anger and that he didn't really mean it but it still hurt to hear him say that.

"You know buddy that hurts my feelings when you say stuff like that." He said. "How about you come here and we can get some apple juice and talk about why you hate me?"

Peter started crying again but this time it wasn't angry crying. He ran to his dad. "I don't hate you Daddy!"

Tony wrapped his boy in his arms before lifting him up and carrying him to the kitchen.

"I know buddy I know." He muttered as they walked.

He poured some apple juice for Peter and then carried him back to the living room where they comfortably settled on the couch.

"Now Peter," Tony said as Peter sipped on his juice. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I hate school." He muttered.

The billionaire laughed. "You can't hate school! You haven't even been to it yet!"

"I hate it Daddy! I hate it!"

"Alright alright. What do you think is gonna be bad about school?"

The toddler bit his lip in thought. He had snot on his upper lip and tear streaks on his cheeks. Tony grabbed some tissues to clean him off.

"I don't like that you’re not going to be there. That's bad. And Pepper told me you not taking me and that's bad. And I have to talk to other people that's not you or Pepper or uncle Obie. And that's bad." Peter told him.

"I can't go to school with you buddy." Tony sighed and decided it was time to tell his kid some of the truth. "And I can't take you to school because only Pepper, Uncle Obie and I can know about you."

"Why?" Peter asked more curious than upset now.

"You know that a lot of people know Daddy right?"

Peter nodded.

"Well when you were born I decided that I didn't want all the people that know Daddy to know you because they could make your life very bad. And if I go to school with you then all the people that know Daddy will know you."

Peter’s brow creased as he thought about what he was just told before he nodded in understanding.

"Do the people that know you make your life very bad Daddy?" He asked.

Tony smiled and kissed the top of his son’s head, his eyes brimming with tears. "Not since I got you."

>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<

Peter behaved relatively well when his first day of school came. Hugs and kisses were exchanged between him and Tony and then Pepper drove him to school. Pepper came back twenty minutes later saying "that was easy." Before going about her daily routine.

Not even ten minutes after Pepper got back, she got a phone call from the school.

"Pep? What happened?" Tony asked panicked as the woman rushed to leave.

"Something happened between Peter and this kid named Dash or Flash or something like that." She replied.

Tony jumped up and tripped over himself trying to get his shoes on. Pepper stopped him by pressing her hand against his chest.

"Tony its ok." She said. "I can handle this. It's my job after all."

Tony slowly nodded before slumping back onto the couch.

"I'm sure it's nothing Tony!" Pep called as she closed the door.

Tony spent the whole time she was gone coming up with the worst possible situations. He was filled to the brim with anxiety by the time she got back.

He shot out of his seat and ran to the door when the door started to slide open.

"What happened?" He asked franticly.

"Tony at least let me get in the door." Pepper groaned as she pushed past him. She set her purse down on a chair before she began to talk. "Ok so some kid named Flash started teasing Peter because he said during sharing time that he only had a dad"

"Ok? Then?" Tony nodded.

"Flash has a couple of groupies that follow him around and they were all messing with Peter and well..." Pepper hesitated. "Peter punched Flash in the nose."

"That's my boy!!" Tony cheered throwing his fist into the air.

"No Tony you're supposed to be upset!" His assistant interrupted his happiness. "He's not supposed to do things that that."

Tony pouted.

"Since he was provoked and I explained that this is one of his first real experiences with other children they let him off the hook but they might not next time." She explained.

"It wasn't his fault he punched that kid! He was being made fun of! That kid deserved a good smack in the mouth!" The billionaire exclaimed.

"Schools don't work like that Tony." Pepper sighed. "Whether is was provoked or not anyone who throws punches gets in trouble."

"But it's so stupid!!"

"I agree."

>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<

Peter mostly got along with kids in kindergarten except for Flash and his goons. Tony wanted to throttle whoever it was that raised them to be such rude kids. Peter was sweet and kind but when Flash was around he seeped hatred.

Peter’s teacher noticed the tension between the two kids and made sure they were kept far away from each other.

Tony's son did make friends though. Peter would come home every day with new tales about what he did with Harry and Gwen. The kid was always so happy when he was talking about his friends, Tony could only imagine how happy he must be when he's actually with them.

He once did ask if Harry could come over to play. Tony could barely resist Peter’s big brown puppy dog eyes, but he did manage to say no. He broke Peter’s heart that night.

"Hey Petey can I come in?" Tony asked through the door.

"No." Peter muttered and Tony could practically see his cute little grumpy five year old face.

"Okay I'll just talk though the door." Tony said as he slid down to the ground. "I'm sorry that you can't have play dates with Harry."

There was no answer.

"Remember when I told you that a lot of people knew me?"

"Yeah..."

"And I don't want all those people to know you?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I'm afraid if Harry comes over some of those people might figure it out and then they'll go tell other people and then everyone who knows me will know you." Tony tried his best to explain his fears to his kid.

There was a moment of quiet before the door slowly slid open. Peter sat down next to his dad.

"I'm not sure I get it all the way and I don't know what Harry has to do with it but okay." Peter spoke.

"Thanks for understanding kiddo." Tony kissed the top of his Peters head before standing. "Now how about ice cream for dinner?"

>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<

Tony couldn't say no when Peter asked to go to Harry's birthday party though. He just couldn't break not only his own kid’s heart but his friends too. So he begged Pepper to take him.

"Tony you don't have to beg. It's my job to watch your son." She told him. "Though I feel like I watch you more than I watch him." She muttered under her breath.

Tony chose to ignore her comment. "Oh thank you Pep." The billionaire sighed.

"You stress too much about people finding out." His assistant/babysitter told him. "People won't get suspicious unless you give them a reason to be suspicious."

>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<

Pepper and Peter arrived at the birthday party right on time. Pepper had not expected for the party to be in upstate penthouse that could rival Tony's.

"Uh Peter?" She said. "Who did you say your friend was again?"

"Harry." Peter said looking up at her with those big brown eyes. "I've told you about him a million times."

"Ah hello!" A perky woman came over and interrupted them. "I'm Kelly, Mr. Osborn's personal assistant. And you are?"

"I'm Virginia and this is Peter. We're here for Harry's birthday party." Peter said politely.

"Ah hello Peter." Kelly leaned down to speak to him. "Why don't you go join the other kids over there?"

He quickly nodded and ran over to the huddle of five year olds that were playing some sort of game.

"He's cute." Kelly spoke. "But you're quite young to be a mother."

"Oh no he's not mine." Pepper told her. "I'm just the babysitter."

"Ah." The woman nodded.

"His father is a very busy man so I have to take Peter everywhere." Pepper said smiling at Peter. "Not that I mind at all. I mean it is my job after all."

"No mother?" Kelly asked.

"No." Peppers smile faltered. "Just me and Peter’s dad."

>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<

Mr. Osborn stood up and began to give a speech to his son’s birthday. Pepper then saw the party for the gimmick it was. Osborn was just trying to get in good with the press and with the community. She would bet half of Tony's fortune that Harry didn't even know half of the kids that were at his own birthday party. Pepper saw the reporters taking pictures of and recording the speech and couldn't help feeling disgusted and the rich man’s lack of shame.

She couldn't help wondering if Tony would ever subjugate his child to a party like this. Pepper quickly shook away those thoughts. She knew her boss was a better father than this man.

>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<

After the party on the car ride home Peter quickly fell asleep in his car seat. The day's excitement finally catching up to him. Pepper decided against waking him up when they reached to mansion and just carried him inside.

"Pepper! Peter!" Tony came rushing up to them.

"Shhhhh!" Pepper hushed him struggling to carry the boy any longer. "He's asleep."

"Here." Tony reached out a grabbed his son.

The shifting between people woke Peter but only slightly.

"Huum? Daddy?"

"Yeah baby boy." Tony replied. "Let's get you to bed."

With that the billionaire took his most cherished possession that no money could buy and tucked him into bed.

>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<


	5. When I grow up I wanna be a star, I wanna have groupies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been sitting on my phone waiting to be edited since summer started soooooo.... anyway here it is enjoy

Peter was seven when he learned what his father really meant when he said that a lot of people know him.

It was a hot summer day and Peter was watching the television but he wasn't really paying much attention being more interested in the Legos Tony had brought home for him. It was some boring celebrity broadcast channel anyway.

His attention was suddenly drawn to the TV when his dad's name was spoken.

"And now we are back with Tony Stark the genius billionaire." The perky hostess said. "Thank you for joining us."

"Great to be here." Tony said and Peter recognized that as the tone he used when he was lying to Pepper.

Peter sat there for a second staring up at his dad on the television screen not quite understanding the implication of seeing his father on national television.

"So Mr. Stark" the hostess addressed him. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"Well you've already summed me up." Tony told her with a fake smile plastered on his face. "I'm a genius billionaire."

The hostess did that fake laugh thing Peter often saw people do on TV.

"Oh Mr. Stark you're hilarious." She said obviously not believing her own words. Tony only smiled at her.

"Alright well." The hostess said. "Let's hear about some of your inventions."

"Witch ones would you like to hear about?"

"What about your best one?"

Tony looked down and his shifting thumbs before answering. "That's a tough question really." He said looking back up. "It's like asking me witch one of my kids I like more."

"And you consider your inventions to be like children?" Asked the hostess.

"Of course." Tony said in a tone that suggested her question was stupid. "Though my creations are nowhere near as tough to handle as children."

"You've handled children before?"

"Oh yes my personal assistant has a kid and sometimes I babysit." Tony lied through his teeth.

Peter wondered why he didn't just tell the lady the truth before it finally clicked. Peter’s dad was famous. All those people that know his dad, paparazzi. The seven year old felt so betrayed that Tony had kept him from a life of fame and fortune.

"Tony Stark babysits? For his PA?" The hostess said it like she didn't believe it.

"Everybody needs days off and I'm happy to do it." Tony said his smile now a little sad. "The kids great really. He's already super smart and says he wants to grow up to be just like me. I can see that he has a bright future ahead of him."

"Well I'm sure he does if he's going to be just like you." Says the hostess. "If he spends so much time around you Mr. Stark, how does he manage to stay out of the tabloids?"

"Uh I think that's enough for today." Tony suddenly said standing up and reaching his hand out to give the woman a hand shake. "Thank you for having me."

>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<

Peter wasn't speaking to Tony when he got home. The genius had made dinner (which means microwave chicken nuggets), poured him some apple juice and even let him watch his favorite cartoon. But still nothing. Not a peep.

"Peter please tell me what's wrong." Tony sighed in defeat as he tucked his child into bed.

Peter huffed and crossed his arms.

"Buddy I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong." He tried again.

His son reached over and grabbed the remote for the TV before turning it on to the earlier broadcast that Tony had been interviewed in.

"Oh no." He muttered. He knew his son was going to find out one day but he had not expected it to be while watching the television. Tony should have had JARVIS pay more attention.

"Remember a long time ago when I told you that a lot of people know me." The billionaire tried to explain.

"Daddy I get it you're famous." Peter said with a roll of his eyes.

"Ok so what's upsetting you about that?"

Peter looked down at his hand as he twiddled his thumbs. A habit he picked up from Tony. "Why aren't I famous?" He asked sheepishly.

"Remember how I also said that they could make your life hard?" Tony tried his best to explain. "Being famous isn't always fun. Once the press knows that you exist you will never have a private life again. I always have microphones and cameras being pushed into my face. People are always in my business. If something changes in my routine I would have to deal with the paparazzi banging on my doors. Everyone wants to know what goes on in my life." Tony paused emotion overwhelming him. "And I just... I didn't want you to have that kind of life unless you really wanted it. And bud that's a discussion we can have when you’re older and you know what you want to do with your life."

Peter sat there thinking hard about that. And I mean really thinking hard Tony could see the little gears turning in his head.

"Ok daddy" he said grinning up at his father.

"Wha? Really? That easy?" Tony questioned baffled.

"It's okay if I'm not famous, I don't really want to be a rock star anyway. That's more Henry's thing, he just wanted me as a backup singer." Peter told him.

Tony laughed and ruffled his sons’ hair.

"Hey bud..."

"Yeah."

"When you grow up and you're old enough to make your own life changing decisions you will have everything it takes to be famous."

Peter smiled.

He dreamt of red carpets and the blinding light of paparazzi camera flash. 

>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<

Tony never wanted to force anything on his son. Not his fame, not his legacy. Nothing. He wanted Peter to grow up to be whatever he wanted to be. And if that meant Tony would have to find an alternative heir to SI than he would.

>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<

"Daddy..."

Tony groaned and rolled so he was facing the tiny voice.

"Was wrong Pete?" He slurred sleepily.

"I had a bad dream." Peter muttered. He was holding his Captain America stuffed toy in his arms. Tony hated it but Pepper had bought it for him so Tony couldn't do much.

"Alright bud." Tony said stepping out of his bed, he grabbed Peters hand and lead them to the living room.

"Sleepover fort?" Tony asked once they were there.

Peter nodded eagerly and ran off to get fort supplies as his father began to set up.

He pulled the cushions off the couches and set them up so there was enough space for both him and Peter underneath.

Peter came running back into the room with blankets and stuffed animals. Tony helped him drape a blanket over the front for the door and then they set up all the animals inside before going in.

Tony laid down and Peter cuddled up next to him.

"Goodnight Petey."

"Night daddy."

>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<

**Author's Note:**

> Constrictive criticism is always welcome and reviews keep me motivated. (^\\\\\^) I really do appreciate all the comments I get even if I don't reply to them all. :)


End file.
